


Malade

by Yuri Altin (Sherly_Marshal)



Series: Drabble - Mystrade [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, M/M, Sick Character, Sick Mycroft
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:44:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8801314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Yuri%20Altin
Summary: Même Mycroft Holmes ne résistes pas à toutes les maladies !





	

Lorsque Mycroft était malade... Ce n'était pas toujours facile dans la maison. Déjà parce que Holmes souhaitait toujours se lever pour aller au travail, qu'on avait besoin de lui ! Qu'il allait s'ennuyer... Cela amusait l’inspecteur de voir des ressembles avec Sherlock. De vrai frère.  
  
Lestrade devait parfois cacher l'ordinateur, le téléphone -même si Mycroft n'était pas doué avec, merci Anthéna- au point tel... Qu'ils restaient souvent dans le lit à deux, à lire, parler, manger... Et puis Greg tombait malade à son tour !  
  
Même si, égoïstement, Greg aimait quand Mycroft était malade...


End file.
